Field:
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art:
A motorcycle is known wherein a vehicle body frame includes a single down frame extending downwardly from a head pipe and a pair of left and right radiators are attached to the down frame (refer, for example, to Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 6-69092 (Patent Document 1)).
In a saddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle which includes a large displacement engine, it is demanded to assure a great capacity for a radiator in order to assure a high cooling effect of the radiator.
However, in a large displacement engine configured such that an exhaust pipe extends forwardly from the engine, if a pair of left and right radiators are attached to a down frame as in the configuration of the Patent Document 1, then the dimension of the radiators is sometimes restricted by the exhaust pipe. This makes it difficult to assure a sufficient capacity for the radiators, resulting in insufficient cooling effect of the radiators.